


Walking 'Round In Women's Underwear

by Cerdic519



Series: A Fine Brome-ance [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brome - Freeform, Cars, Christmas, Gay Sex, Inspired by Music, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Professor Bronn Blackwater's drive home suddenly becomes that little bit faster, thanks to the teasing all-star Jaime Lannister sexting him with an inappropriate (and hot!) picture of the professor's favourite football player – dressed in women's underwear!Based on the Christmas song in the title
Relationships: Bronn/Jaime Lannister
Series: A Fine Brome-ance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253369
Kudos: 35





	Walking 'Round In Women's Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandra_Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/gifts).



There were many advantages to having a younger lover but Bronn also knew Jaime Lannister, so when he received a text with a picture and sound file attached, he continued on his way out of college to his SUV before opening it. The last one with that leather harness – he had seriously begun to wonder about that rewriting of his will!

What a great weekend after, though!

Once inside the safety of his car the professor opened the picture file – and nearly had an aneurysm! There was his young lover draped seductively over their couch wearing.... ye Gods, they made women's underwear like that? It was practically see-through, and he could see from King James's outline that the boy was ready for action. Bronn had to get home fast!

He remembered the sound file just before turning the key and set it to play before starting out of the car park. 

“Hey, beautiful!”

Bronn blushed. He knew he had a face like a bag of spanners, especially when set to someone as good-looking as Jaime, yet the boy always made him feel that looks didn't matter 'as long as my daddy fucks me good and hard'. Which Bronn did. Every evening.

“I'm wearing what's in the picture - right now!”

Bronn nearly overshot a stop-light! Hot damn!

“And I know it only takes you five minutes to get home, beautiful, so here's something to keep you entertained.”

Bronn frowned, but only for a moment as a familiar tune – if with unfamiliar lyrics – began to play. It was Jaime's voice and.... oh Lord above!

_"Lacey things, the wife is missing,_  
_Didn't ask, for her permission._  
_I'm wearing her clothes,_  
_Her silk pantihose._  
_Walking 'round in women's underwear.”_

Bronn whined as he concentrated on sticking to the speed limit past the roadworks. The local cops patrolled her most evenings and the last thing he needed was a ticket. Worse, his friend Arthur was on duty some evenings, and knowing Bronn's luck the bastard would guess what was up – the Bronnster, as ever – and deliberately delay him.

_”In the store, there's a teddy,_  
_With little straps, like spaghetti._  
_It holds me so tight,_  
_Like handcuffs at night._  
_Walking 'round in women's underwear.”_

Handcuffs, Bronn thought as he turned onto their estate. He thanked God that he had taken the SUV that day; the environmentally mad Jaime usually insisted that he walk but they were headed out to see friends this weekend and the behemoth had needed petrol – hell, Jaime was going to destroy him through sex and then make him drive!

_“In the office there's a guy named Bronn, man,_  
_He pretends that I am Murphy Brown._  
_He'll say "Are you ready?", I'll say, "Whoa, man!_  
_Lets wait until the boss is out of town."_  
_Later on, if you wanna,_  
_We can dress, like Madonna._  
_Put on some eye shade, and join the parade,_  
_Walking 'round in women's underwear.”_

The last crossing before the house, and damn if there wasn't the crossing-guard seeing like five thousand kids across. The Bronnster was threatening to push its way through his pants which... he had to work and live in this town. Jaime was so gonna pay for this!

_“Lacey things, missing,_  
_Didn't ask, permission._  
_Wearing her clothes, silk pantihose._  
_Walking 'round in women's underwear, hey Bronn,_  
_Walking 'round in women's underwear, all yours._  
_Walking 'round in women's underwear...... "_

The garage door opened as he approached – the teasing bastard had to have been watching for him – and was already closing as he vaulted out of his car and tore into the house, shedding clothes as he went. And there was the bane of his existence, looking far too innocent for someone who had nearly killed him through no sex.

“You!” Bronn snarled. “Upstairs! Now!”

Jaime saluted.

“Why of course, Professor Blackwater”, he snipped, deliberately batting his eyelashes before sprinting up to their bedroom.

Bronn roared his satisfaction and gave chase.

JL♥BB

Jaime Lannister's recent purchase did not survive the evening – but as Bronn found out during their following day while they were at dinner with their friends and some bastard deliberately flashed him, he had bought a spare. Boy really was trying to kill him through sex.

Hallelujah!

JL♥BB


End file.
